


Lucky

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post Mpreg, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Few omegas were lucky enough to find mates that truly loved them, and wanted nothing more than to take care of them. Jon was lucky enough to find not one alpha, but two, both of them loving him dearly.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> title is terrible but I literally almost called It "Tying the Knot" so think you can appreciate my restraint 
> 
> Prompt Fill: Alpha!Robb/Omega!Jon/Alpha!Theon

Few omegas were lucky enough to find mates that truly loved them, and wanted nothing more than to take care of them. Jon was lucky enough to find not one alpha, but two, both of them loving him dearly. 

Robb was kind to him. He was a sweet lover, full of kisses and praise, his hands always all over Jon wherever he could reach, petting him lovingly until he had Jon purring for him. 

Theon was kind as well, in his own way. His kisses were biting, his touch harsh as he grabbed at Jon’s hips and thighs and wrists, leaving bruises that would last for days. His tongue dripped poison like honey as he called Jon so many things, but never once ‘baby’ or ‘darling’ or ‘love’, in any tone that wasn’t patronizing. 

No, Jon was Robb’s darling, lovely mate. He was Theon’s knot-hungry whore, moaning as his hair was pulled and sensitive flesh of his neck savaged with blunt teeth. 

And Jon, full of the coldness of the North that craved Robb’s warmth, and equally-albeit secretly--full of the Targaryen dragon fire that hungered for Theon’s passion, loved them both. Together they satisfied both sides of his desires, and he was able to satiate theirs. 

“Easy, Theon,” Robb said, stroking his fingers through Jon’s hair. Keening, Jon leaned into the touch, turning his head to lick at Robb’s palm when he pulled away, like a kitten. Robb smiled at his pretty lover, pushing two fingers past his plush lips to his him something to do with his mouth, Jon moaning happily around the digits. Behind him, Theon was thrusting into him with abandon, hands like claws around his waist. He would have new bruises come tomorrow to replace the ones that had faded. 

Theon scoffed, pulling away one of his hands to instead fist it in Jon’s hair, jerking his head back, pulling Robb’s fingers from Jon’s mouth. Jon gasped, holding himself up on Robb’s shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the stress on his neck. 

“He likes it when I fuck him hard, don’t you, slut?” Theon asked, growing the words against his neck. He smiled triumphantly at Robb over his shoulder when nodded eagerly, as much as he was able. “Yeah, you like a good, hard fuck from a  _ real  _ alpha--” 

Robb growled, cutting him off, then so did Jon. “ _ Behave _ ,” he gasped, breathing hard, trying to grind back into Theon’s thrusts. “Or I won’t let you knot me tonight.  _ Either  _ of you.”

“As if you would really say no,” Theon grumbled, but nevertheless, both alphas were quelled, not doubting Jon enough to not do as he said. Theon kissed his neck softly, before pulling away and pushing him back down so that his face was stuffed into the bed, his ass up. Theon’s favorite position for the lovely omega; Jon’s ass was his best trait, after all. 

Robb continued to play with Jon’s hair, until the omega got other ideas. He could feel Theon’s knot beginning to swell, signaling that he was getting close to coming, filling him up with his seed. Wordlessly, Theon reached lower to palm at Jon’s stomach; perfectly flat, lightly ridged with muscle. Jon put his hand over Theon’s, smiling past the drool wetting his lips. Perhaps this time, one of them would succeed in getting him pregnant. They had been trying so long already. 

Theon came with a groan that was muffled by Jon’s hair, doubled over his omega, thrusting into him even harder to get his knot nice and deep. He was gasping soft moans as Theon gave shallow thrusts, feeling the way his knot moved inside him, tugging at his insides deliciously until Jon finally came. He was pliant, then, laying limo beneath Theon as the alpha sucked and nibbled at the back of his neck, holding his hair aside. 

It was near half an hour before Theon’s knot finally went down enough for him to pull out. Robb was getting antsy, wanting to have a piece of Jon as well. Theon rolled off to the other side as Jon collapsed to the bed fully, laying down with a pleased sigh; his legs were getting sore. 

Robb stroked his hand up and down Jon’s side until the omega blinked open sleepy eyes, looking up at him tiredly. Jon smiled, pulling Robb down into a lazy kiss. “Your turn,” he said against his lips. 

“Are you sure?” When Jon hummed his assent, he drew his mate’s thigh over his waist and thrust slowly into him. He couldn’t fuck him as deep in this position, but Jon didn’t seem to mind, rolling his hips slowly against Robbs, still laying on his side between his two mates. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of bliss, letting Robb make love to him; so different from the way Theon fucked, but feeling just as good. 

He fell asleep to the feeling of Robb’s knot hot and fat inside him, pulsing him full of his come. Purring contently in the arms of both his mates, he drifted off into a blissful sleep, both of them with one hand on his stomach. 

 

_ Approximately 9 Months Later _

Jon lay panting, his skin still slick with sweat from the hours of agonizing labor. Theon and Robb were outside the room, desperate to know who’s babe their mate held. They had been banished by the midwife when neither of them could keep calming, fussing over Jon more than was necessary to the point that neither she nor Jon could take it anymore. They’d been forced to listen to him scream and curse them both and swear to never do this again, until finally hearing a soft cry. The midwife opened the door, permitting them to finally enter once more, and instantly they were on either side of their mate. 

In his arms, Jon held two precious little twin pups. One with sandy blonde hair, the other with Tully auburn. The alpha’s shared a proud smile, before taking turns showing Jon and the pups in plenty of kisses. They would have to find another battle to fight, since neither of them had one this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! for anyone confused about this bit of a/b/o (like I was for a v large amount of time in the au) 'pups" does not refer to literal, cute fluffy puppies. Jon had two perfectly normal, adorable, human babies.


End file.
